<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castigo justo by Val_Writes_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649670">Castigo justo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff'>Val_Writes_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relatos de Arpías [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F por Dalharil, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers, TW mental breakdown, tw pensamientos muy chungos de sentirse una mierda, tw self deprecation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers especial Secret Nae'Sin // tw en tags</p><p>Dalharil intenta no lidiar con la situación. Pero los sentimientos siempre salen.</p><p>Contraparte al fic "Ella".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seren (Mesa de Arpías) / Dalharil (El Auge)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relatos de Arpías [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castigo justo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tbh no es esto lo que iba a escribir, pero entonces me he puesto a escribir y ha salido. No tego excusa, it's shameless angst. (Ah, tengo pocos fics Dalharil-céntricos, ya le tocaba)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La hierba acalla sus pasos, rápidos, uno detrás de otro. Zancadas firmes, decididas, no quiere girarse. Porque siente que no solo la deja atrás a ella, siente que ha perdido algo más que a Seren. Y no es momento de pensarlo, no. Ahora no.</p><p>Ya tendrá tiempo cuando se encuentre con Riddle, pero ahora mismo no puede permitirse ser vulnerable. No puede empezar a llorar, no puede gritar. Porque aunque esté ya lejos teme que la oiga, y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.</p><p>Pero los corazones mortales son caprichosos; y, a veces, ni los más diestros guerreros son capaces de domarlos. Porque en cada latido se encuentra la misma pasión con la que dan cada golpe. Porque nadie es de piedra y los sentimientos se acumulan si no los dejas salir.</p><p>Dalharil se siente como un rio desbordado cuando lágrimas calientes empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas. Es algo poco familiar; tanto, que su primer instinto al sentir la calidez contra su piel es comprobar que no es sangre. Una sensación mucho más conocida que la que está experimentando ahora.</p><p>Pero cuando se mira las yemas de los dedos en ellas no hay rojo. Así que empieza a correr, queriendo dar un sentido a esas lágrimas, queriendo pensar que son por la velocidad y el viento, y no por Seren. </p><p>Corre sin parar, sin rumbo casi, no importándole perderse en el bosque. No importándole las ramas golpeando su cara y su cuerpo. No importándole la visión borrosa. Y finalmente para, cuando sus piernas ya no pueden dar más de sí. Cuando todos sus músculos protestan y duelen. Sabe que puede correr más, sabe que ha corrido más otras veces, pese al dolor. Pero para.</p><p>Tiene frío, pero a la vez siente como si estuviese ardiendo. Y grita. La verbalización de toda su frustracion, de todo su enfado, de toda su pena. Un sonido desgarrador en mitad de la noche. Uno que, no le cabe duda, atraerá peligros de los que esconde el bosque.</p><p>Sus dagas se clavan en un árbol cercano y se deja caer a su lado. Está temblando y no sabe por qué. Puede que sea el dolor, apenas siente las piernas. Puede que sea por otras cosas que prefiere no pensar. Pero en ningún momento cruza su mente que sea por frío. No. Sabe que no es por eso.</p><p>Se queda todo lo quieta que puede, todo lo en silencio que sus hipidos le permiten. Y se abraza a sí misma, enterrando la cara entre sus brazos. </p><p>Le ha dicho que no.</p><p>Seren no ha querido ir con ella. Todo lo que ha estado haciendo... Todo lo que ha estado construyendo... Todo ha sido por ella. Y le ha dicho que no. Recuerda la voz de Riddle diciéndole que se preparase por si pasaba esa situación. Se recuerda a sí misma diciendo que no iba a pasar. Y tiene que reprimir un sollozo.</p><p>Se acurruca un poco más y se pregunta si fue así cómo se sintió Seren cuando no se fue con ella. Cierra los ojos, pensando que le está bien empleado probar de su propia medicina, que ahora le toca a ella sufrir como lo hizo la otra. Y se queda en silencio, esperando el inevitable ataque causado por su grito.</p><p>Su último pensamiento, antes de tener que levantarse y recoger las dagas aún con ojos llorosos, lo dedica a Riddle. Mientras se pone en posición de defensa en dirección a dónde ha oído un rugido se calma a sí misma recordando a su hermano. Él, que siempre la podrá ayudar a decidir qué hacer y cómo seguir adelante. Y piensa que mientras estén los dos juntos todo irá bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me ha hecho gracia escribir a Dalharil en plan "todo irá bien mientras Riddle y yo estemos juntos y nos apoyemos"</p><p>Y luego se cae a otro plano</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>